The New Year's Eve Party
by Tricki
Summary: So, Mac got himself into trouble at the Christmas party, what will he do at the New Year's Eve party? MSR fluff with a little bit of DNA PS Happy New Year Everyone!


AN: Happy New Year everyone! This is just my little contribution to the Mac/Stella lovin' of 05/06. Lots of love to Kitty, Mandi and Steeldust - What can I say? You guys make me brave!

I hope you all have a great New Year andNYEand if it says I didn't post this on NYE then it's a dirty rotten liar!

Lots of love Tricki (I hope you enjoy :0)

"You know the only thing I hate more than office Christmas parties?" He asked as they walked into the lab.

"Being called into work on your day off? Cold coffee? Or maybe weak is worse?" She asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and ignored her tone.

"Office New Year's Eve parties." He said sombrely.

"Mac, I love you, but you're being a pain in the ass. You work with these people, it's not like you're not going to know anyone there. Besides, it's only two and a half hours until next year." Mac paused and Stella kept walking.

"Hey, Stel. Hey…" He said quietly and caught her hand. He pulled her back into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. "I'll be good." Stella shivered as he put a feather light kiss on her neck.

"You don't have to be _too_ good." She said, smiling to herself.

"Good." He smiled. "I don't want to be _too _good."

"Shall we?" She asked with an eyebrow raised questioningly. Mac put a finger over her eyebrow and pushed it down then laughed.

"Yes." He put his hand on her bare back.

"Mac your hand's cold."

"Sorry." He said and took her hand as they continued down the hallway.

"Hello all." Stella said as they walked in.

"You guys look soooooooooooo cute!" Aiden giggled and hiccoughed. Stella pulled Aiden aside and said

"Aid, it's only nine thirty, I think you should slow down."

"I'M _FINE_." She said loudly then turned to Mac

"Hi Mac!" Aiden yelled childishly. Mac looked like he was going to say something along the lines of "Aiden as your boss I really think…" but rethought it.

"Hi Aiden, how're you doing?"

"I'm Goooood!"

"Aids, honey, you don't have to yell." Stella said and almost laughed.

"OH RIGHT!" She yelled and a sheepish grin passed over her face. "Oh right." She whispered. Stella looked around.

"Where's the party?" Danny raised an eyebrow and pointed to a sign that said

"Happy New Year 2006" which had assorted bottles of alcohol under it.

"What more of a party do you need?" Danny said. Stella turned to Mac.

"We need to fix this." She nodded solemnly.

"You need to fix this." He said and kissed her cheek. She studied him for a minute then conceded.

"Aid will you turn on the radio?" Aiden walked over and started randomly jabbing the pause button.

"Mac?" Mac snickered and turned on the radio.

"Okay... Messer, where's the tinsel from the Christmas party?"

"Under that table." She picked up the extremely large cardboard box and turned to look at the group staring at her.

"Well? Are you guys gonna help me or not?" Everyone stared at the floor and grizzled.

"Sure we are." Mac said and turned to the rest of the assembly. "Right guys?"

"Right." Everyone nodded, suddenly enthused.

"Good." Stella said and set about decorating the lab with what appeared to be all the tinsel in New York (State) for the second time in a week.

They finally finished decorating, playing 'My Stupidest New Year's Resolution' (Flack won with wanting to eat ten whole pizzas while riding a motorbike to Buffalo but Hawkes was a close second with wanting to dissect and electric eel.) and laughing hysterically for no apparent reason.

"This looks much better. You did a good job." He smiled and surveyed their decorating skills as she plopped down into the seat next to him.

"Thankyou." She said and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love this song!" Stella said as 'This Old Heart Of Mine' started playing. "Will you dance with me?" She asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Of course." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are my hands still cold?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"No." She laughed and kissed his cheek. "No they've warmed up….I think you have too." Mac smiled in agreement.

"We're so out of time." He laughed.

"It doesn't matter, everyone else is trashed." Stella gestured to Aiden, Danny and Flack who were sitting around a table giggling moronically.

"So does this song relate to you?"

"What can I say?" She whispered. "This ol' heart of mine is weak for you."

"I love you." He said and held her closer.

"Thankyou."

"What for?"

"Loving me. Being you. The usual stuff." She shrugged.

"That's easy." He said softly and tucked a curl behind her ear. "Do you think Aiden put out the mistletoe?"

"You're an idiot, Mac Taylor." She said and shook her head.

"Why am I an idiot?" He asked with his forehead creased in confusion.

"You should know that you don't need mistletoe to make me want to kiss you." She grinned and kissed him. Aiden, Flack and Danny cheered until Mac took one hand off of Stella's back and made a 'Simmer down' type motion. They looked like naughty children who had just been told off by their teacher.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone (Bar Mac and Stella) called out drunkenly while they watched the fireworks.

"Do you think they realize they're fifteen seconds early?" Stella laughed.

"I think they're a few margaritas past that." He glanced down at his watch.

"Happy New Year, Stella." Mac said quietly.

"Happy New Year, Mac." She said and kissed him.

"Stel? Stel? Ste-elle?" Danny asked and tapped her shoulder, trying to get her attention away from Mac's lips. He shrugged and gave up.

"Happy New Year, Stel." He kissed her cheek and looked at Mac.

"Happy New Year, Mac. Keep up the good work." He giggled and kissed Mac's cheek then bounced away unsteadily while laughed maniacally. Stella laughed hysterically. Danny ran out of the lab with Aiden in hot pursuit.

"Danny wait for meeeee!" They all heard her yell and laughed.

"You just….got kissed…….by DANNY!" She laughed, gasping for air.

"So did you." He said evenly.

"Really? I didn't even notice."

"So tell me Stella, what's you New Year's Resolution?"

"To spend more time with you." Mac kissed her and smiled.

"That sounds good to me."


End file.
